El Marionetista y la Samurái
by CarrieChinoike
Summary: Cambio de papeles del mundo de Naruto, Sakura regresa 3 años después del País del Hierro de su entrenamiento como Samurái, encuentra en su camino a casa a Sasori de la Arena Roja... ¿Qué pasará después de allí? Mi primer Fic SasoSaku. (Todos los personajes que aquí están no me pertecenen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto).
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I_**

En una mañana calurosa, donde el viento no daba lugar y los animales del bosque buscaban sombra como cobijo, en el sendero una encapuchada deambulaba rumbo al país del fuego. "3 años, 3 malditos años"pensó frunciendo el ceño para evitar pensar el calor abrumador de esa mañana a principios de verano. Al llegar a una aldea cercana decidió instalarse en una posada antes de continuar con su viaje; entró en dicho establecimiento muy bien decorado como para ser tan pequeño espacio, se quitó la capucha por cortesía y se acercó a la recepción.

-Una habitación individual por una noche por favor- dijo con tono amable.

La recepcionista dejó su revista de ídolos masculinos y se sonrojó un poco al verla, no era lesbiana, pero la muchacha era hermosa, cabello largo más debajo de la cintura que se veía suave y sedoso al tacto de un color particularmente _Rosa,_ sus labios rosados como si se hubiese colocado brillo para que se viesen más carnosos, facciones delicadas y su piel pálida que hacía juego con su rosado cabello y ojos de un precioso color jade.

-C-Claro, son 200 ryo- Le decía la recepcionista volviendo en sí mientras le hacía la reservación y le entregaba la llave de su habitación -Es la 112, primer piso a la derecha, que lo disfrute señorita- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía el pago justo.

-Gracias- musito la pelirosa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar se quitó la capucha dejando ver su traje de samurái color cielo, constaba de una armadura casi ceñida al cuerpo marcando sus curvas y sus no tan pequeños senos, una falda que tenía un dibujo de una rama de cerezo que parecía ondeándose al viendo y otra más larga debajo de ésta color blanco de manera vertical, unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla y en su parte frontal tenía una serie de placas que hacían juego con la armadura. Suspiró al quitarse la armadura dejándose sus mallas color crema, guardó todas sus armas en pergaminos incluyendo unas _katanas_ cuyos mangos se veían de color dorado y dejaban al aire una cinta de color rojizo. Admiró la pequeña habitación que constaba con una mullida cama individual bien arreglada con la toalla de baño en forma de un cisne, a los lados de ésta, dos mesas auxiliares con lámparas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, los ventanales ofrecían una vista hermosa de la aldea y aún más allá el claro del bosque, un armario muy acogedor de caoba, dos sillones cómodos de color blanco que combinaba con las paredes color crema de la habitación, y una puerta de color oscuro que supuso nuestra pelirosa que era el baño.

-Una ducha es lo que necesito- dijo para sí e ingresó al baño.

Tardó como más de media hora en la ducha, perdida en sus pensamientos. _"¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿La reconocerán? ¿Alguno murió mientras ella estaba ausente?"_ Ya lo vería al día siguiente. _"Sasuke…"_ chupó los dientes al recordarlo y apretó los puños debajo de la ducha, si ella tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, lo hubiese derrotado aquél día y lo hubiese llevado de vuelta a la aldea.

Ella lo ama, o lo amaba, era parte de su familia, el equipo 7, donde estaba Naruto, aquél chico ojiazul de cabellera rubia con esa sonrisa zorruna y siempre eufórico, su _sensei_ Kakashi, el ninja que copia de Konoha, como siempre ocultando su rostro y leyendo _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Quería que su equipo estuviese completo, que todo fuese como antes de que Sasuke fuera a unirse con Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sannin, que experimentaba con quien le fuese posible, sólo el hecho de pensar en eso se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Terminó de ducharse y secó su cuerpo, se miró en el espejo y empezó a peinar su larga cabellera y se la amarró en una coleta alta dejando escapar mechones que la hacían ver hermosa, optó por colocarse una camiseta color verde pálido, unos pescadores oscuros y unas sandalias bajas que tenía en otros pergaminos. Salió del baño mirando la hora, las 4 de la tarde, ordenó todo y decidió salir de la posada no sin antes dejar su llave de habitación en recepción y llevarse consigo el pergamino con sus _katanas_ y dinero.

Fue al mercado local a comprar algunos regalos para los muchachos, un peluche de rana para Naruto, la nueva colección de los libros de Jiraiya para su viejo maestro, Sake para Tsunade, un nuevo telar para Hinata y un libro de flores raras en el mundo para su amiga-rival Ino. Pagó por todo agredeciendo al intendente e hizo desaparecer los regalos dejándolos en la Posada.

" _Seguro les encantarán"_ Pensó algo contenta mientras buscaba algún lugar para cenar, luego de dar muchas vueltas se hicieron las 7 de la noche, observó un restaurante pequeño no tan concurrido como los de su alrededor, pero el olor que emanaba de él hacía que varios aldeanos entraran a probar esos deliciosos platos. Decidió entrar y se sentó en la barra, una chica de cabellos negros amablemente con una librera en mano le sonrió.

\- Bienvenida a "La Flor de Loto", soy Hana ¿Quiere algo de entrada mientras ve el menú?- Dijo la mesera con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro-

-Gracias, me gustaría unas _Gyozas_ para empezar y _Ramen_ \- Le respondió dulcemente " _Ya parezco Naruto_ " pensó con una risa disimulada y le entregó el menú a la chica que anotaba su pedido.

-Bien, enseguida le traigo la entrada y dentro de 15 minutos estará su pedido- Se retira con una leve reverencia hacia la cocina.

Sakura se puso a admirar un poco el lugar y sentir a la gente llegar, gente corriente, ninguno era ninja o samurái como ella lo era. Después de la derrota en su pelea contra Sasuke, entrenó con la princesa de las babosas y le pidió a ésta ir al país del Hierro a entrenar con Mifune, ya qué el susodicho estaba reclutando. Ella era buena con las _katanas_ durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade y mucha antes demostrándolo en batallas para las pruebas _Chunnin_. Suspiró, Mifune era el doble de exigente que Tsunade, amanecía entrenando con él y otros samuráis experimentados, tuvo huesos rotos, heridas graves, etc. (NA: Tal vez sueños rotos). Y gracias a de entrenar duro, ganó nuevas técnicas y el respeto tanto de su maestro como de sus camaradas; la voz de la mesera la sacó de su psique, agradeció la comida y lentamente empezó a cenar.

-Sasori-danna, paremos a comer- Se quejó un rubio de coleta alta dejando un flequillo que tapara uno de sus ojos, estaba vestido de color crema y respondía al nombre de Deidara.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- Musitó Sasori de la Arena Roja, de cabellos rojizos y ojos color miel, la marioneta viviente, tenía un traje azul oscuro de mangas largas y pantalones largos para esconder sus articulaciones.

-Come rápido, sabes que detesto esperarte- Añadió sin emoción alguna en su rostro mientras que entraban al restaurante "La Flor de Loto" y pedían una mesa para dos, Deidara pidió unas costillas y Sake mientras el pelirrojo pidió un vaso de agua.

Mientras tanto, la ojijade comía tranquilamente sintiendo la presencia un tanto escondida de dos _Chakras_ que habían entrado al recinto, dirigió la mirada cautelosamente donde estaban los dos artistas, abrió un poco los ojos al saber quiénes eran.

" _Akatsuki…"_ Pensó sorprendida, parecían inofensivos, si ella los atacaba en este lugar, muchos inocentes estarían en peligro. Además, éstos no tenían puestas sus capas de nubes rojas, sólo trajes comunes.

De pronto, en la entrada aparecieron 3 hombres fornidos con pinta de mercernarios que hicieron los clientes soltasen un pequeño grito de sorpresa, la pelirosa los detalló de arriba abajo, estaban muy bien equipados. Los artistas subieron su guardia, tampoco querían problemas, ya Deidara colocaba discretamente arcilla en las bocas de sus manos y el marionetista tenía en su mano un pergamino de invocación debajo de la mesa.

-¿P-puedo ayudarlos?- Decía Hana algo nerviosa al reconocer a los tipos.

-Queremos el dinero que TU PADRE le debe al jefe, ¿o quieres ofrecerte como paga?- Dijo de manera pervertida lamiéndose los labios mientras lo otros dos se reían.

-P-por favor, necesitamos más tiempo- Dijo asustada mientras de la cocina salía un señor de avanzada edad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó el anciano y se asustó al reconocerlos -Dejen a mi hija tranquila, se los suplico- Rogó temblando un poco.

-¡Pagarás con tu vida maldito!- El mercenario corrió al golpear el anciano pero el impacto fue detenido por una _katana_ enfundada. La pelirrosa en un movimiento y velocidad sorprendentes detuvo el puño mirándolo de forma asesina. Sin ningún esfuerzo, lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que éste caiga mientras todos miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo un mastodonte como ése fue detenido y derribado por una chica?.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Dijo otro sacando su espada para dar un golpe directo, la pelirrosa detuvo el ataque de igual forma y pateó al mercenario directo en su rostro sacándolo del establecimiento. Mientras que el otro algo asustado, sacó su espada y la miraba ocultando su miedo. La chica, en un movimiento, estaba detrás de éste y lo noqueó.

El que estaba en el piso corrió hacia ella gritando y lo golpeó en el estómago con su _katana_ haciéndole que se le escape el aire y caiga sentado.

-Dígale a su jefe que tiene que tener un mejor plan, son unos cobardes- Le dijo apuntándole con la _katana_ directo en la Aorta. -Nunca regresen a esta aldea- Su voz cambió a una tétrica y sus ojos se tornaron rojos carmesí.

-Nunca- Dijo el líder del grupo de matones y junto con los otros salieron corriendo de ahí.

Sakura los vio partir y con gracia y acrobacia guardó la _katana_ en el pergamino ganándose los gritos y aplausos de los clientes.

Sasori y Deidara quedaron sorprendidos, no usó ni una gota de su _Chakra_ contra esos 3 brutos.

-Danna, creo que estoy enamorado, hn- Decía el rubio mirando a la pelirosa con admiración.

Sasori lo miró con ojos asesinos y volvió su mirada a la pelirosa que le llamó la atención " _Esa chica…_ " Pensó.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco por salvar a mi hija y a mi negocio- Le agradeció el anciano abrazando a su hija. -Por favor hoy te invita la casa- Añadió.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable, pero no podría- Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose de nuevo en la barra.

-Insisto- Le dijo con una sonrisa paternal -¿Hasta cuándo se quedará en la aldea señorita?- Le preguntó.

-Sólo está noche, mañana parto- Dijo la pelirosa un tanto aturdida.

-Mañana pasa por aquí para que te lleves algo de comida, es lo que puedo hacer y vas a aceptar que esto va por la casa- Le dijo el anciano y entró de nuevo a la cocina dando por sentado el juicio.

-Muchísimas gracias- Le agradeció la chica haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada y la abrazó de sorpresa, Sakura correspondió al abrazo dulcemente y le sonrió a la chica mientras ésta fue a ayudar a su padre con los pedidos.

-Sasori-Danna ¿Sigue en este plano?- Preguntó al ver que su mentor seguía viendo a la chica, le lanzó el caso de agua haciendo que el marionetista lo volteara a ver con esa mirada que te hela los huesos.

-Deidara…- Dijo mientras le seguía mirando así -Si no estuviésemos de misión y no estuviese esta gente te mataría aquí mismo por tu falta de respeto- Añadió severo.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que ahora te interesen las mujeres, hn- Le respondió Deidara comiendo sus costillas.

Sasori lo que hizo fue verlo comer, aunque no lo mostraba, sintió _algo_ de curiosidad por saber quién es esa chica. Sonrió, sería una más para su colección de marionetas.

Sakura, por el otro lado, no dejó de pensar que 2 miembros de Akatsuki estuviesen en el mismo sitio que ella ¿Por qué no atacaban? ¿Por qué no hicieron nada cuando llegaron los mercenarios? Todo el tiempo que estuvo cenando sintió la mirada de uno de ellos, en su espalda, _incluso_ en su trasero.

Al irse la samurái, ya los artistas se habían ido hace un rato también, se despidió de la mesera y su padre diciéndoles que pasaría mañana antes de partir, llegó a su habitación de la Posada, se dispuso a volverse a duchar, se peinó su cabello pensando en lo que había pasado en aquél restaurante y el encontronazo con los Akatsuki. Movió la cabeza quitando eso de su mente, se colocó su pijama color lila, se acostó en su cama y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Soñó con madera, marionetas y ojos color miel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

Al día siguiente, la pelirosa estaba terminando de alistarse y de hacer los recaudos de salida de la Posada, pasó por el restaurante saludando al dueño y a su hija que la esperaban con comida bien empaquetada, se despidió de ellos y partió rumbo a Konoha.

Al terminar su misión de entregarle unos pergaminos a Pain, el líder de los Akatsuki, Sasori había amanecido en su taller haciendo nuevas creaciones y reponiendo sus venenos, mientras el rubio iba por los bosques a recolectar más arcilla para su "Arte" medio pensativo de la forma en cómo el artista de lo eterno observaba a aquella chica de pelo exótico. Sonrió irónico, nunca Sasori se había interesado en una persona, y de ser así, que Kami la salvase.

Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar a las grandes puertas verdes de su aldea de origen, se identificó en el puesto de vigilancia y entró a la aldea.

" _Tal vez estén en el puesto de Ramen"_ pensó y se dirigió al pequeño local escuchando los gritos familiares de su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

-¡Otro tazón, 'ttebayo!- Gritó contento el rubio sonriendo mientras que el peliplata lo miraba con una gota en su cabeza.

-Deberías comer más lento Naruto, te va a dar indigestión- Le replicó Kakashi, sintió una presencia familiar y volteó hacia Sakura, se sorprendió un poco y sonrió bajo su máscara, le tocó el hombro a Naruto para que dejase el plato y mirase la grata llegada.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Preguntó el jinchūriki sorprendido por el cambio drástico de su amiga.

-Hola Naruto, sensei, cuánto tiempo- Sonrió de forma amable y jadeó un poco al recibir un abrazo de Naruto, ésta correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos.

Naruto se separó algo sonrojado pero feliz -¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le preguntó mientras que el ninja copia también le dio un abrazo a su alumna.

-Un placer verte de nuevo Sakura- Le sonrío soltándola -¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con Mifune?-.

-Agotador, pero bien- Le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa -Les traje algo- Sacó de su bolso un pergamino, lo lanzó al aire y este desaparece en una nube de humo dejando ver el peluche de rana y la colección de libros, los hombres miraron los regalos con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¡Gracias Sakura-Chan! -Naruto abrazó el peluche muy parecido a Gamabunta.

\- Gracias Sakura- Le sonrió Hatake guardando la colección.

-De nada, voy a la torre a entregarle el informe del entrenamiento, luego los veo- Se despidió Sakura.

-Espera- Le toca Kakashi el hombro haciendo que la samurái se voltee -Cuando vayas allá, no vayas a exagerar- Le advirtió Kakashi y luego la soltó sonriéndole -Mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento a primera hora- Se despidió Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando una Sakura confundida siguiendo su camino mientras el rubio comía su ramen y gritó al cielo al saber que Kakashi no pagó la cuenta.

En la torre del Hokage, la pelirosa iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un par de voces en la oficina de su maestra.

-Sabes que no puedes dejar la aldea así como así, todavía estoy haciendo los trámites- Replicó Tsunade seriamente. -Como castigo harás misiones de rango D ya que todavía eres un _Genin,_ dentro de 2 meses serán las pruebas _Chūnin,_ si recibo buenos informes de tu comportamiento en estas misiones, te daré el permiso para que las hagas ¿Entendido? – Le preguntó Tsunade al individuo.

-Tsk…Entendido- Replicó aqu3él hombre cuya voz se le hizo familiar, esperó sentada al frente de la oficina hasta que salió este, puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer quién era.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó algo sorprendido el sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- Lo miró sorprendida también. Ahora supo el porqué de la advertencia de Kakashi después de que su puño estalló directamente al rostro de azabache.

-¡SAKURA, A MI OFICINA!- Gritó Tsunade levantándose abruptamente de su silla mirando la escena molesta.

 _Guarida Akatsuki…_

-Necesitamos a los _Bijū_ para seguir con nuestro plan, así que les asignaré a cada pareja capturar uno- Decía el Líder con la voz algo distorsionada por el holograma-

-Sasori y Deidara, capturen al Shūkaku, reside en Gaara de la Arena- Dijo en tono de voz neutro.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tiene que ser Suna?"_ pensó molesto el artista de lo eterno - De acuerdo-.

-Tráiganlo a la guarida para extraerlo- Los miró seriamente -Cualquiera que se les cruce en su camino, mátenlo- Dijo con voz siniestra.

-Entendido, hn- Dijo Deidara y caminó con su pareja para tramar su plan.

 _Torre Hokage_...

-¡Nunca acepto ese comportamiento en la torre y lo sabes! - Recriminaba la nieta del primer Hokage golpeando su escritorio haciendo que éste se partiese por la mitad dejando asustada a Shizune agarrando a Tonton _"Es el quinto escritorio que rompe esta semana"_ pensó.

-Acabas de llegar y ya te estoy regañando…- Decía Tsunade mientras se daba masajes en las sienes

-Lo siento Tsunade-Sama, no pasará otra vez, es sólo que no fui informada de esto- Respondió Sakura mirando al azabache seriamente y volvió su mirada a su enojada maestra.

-Hmp- Musitó Sasuke mirándola algo molesto _"¿Qué le pasa? Está más cambiada…"_ pensó.

-En fin, no quería que se _saludasen_ de esa forma- Decía Tsunade levantándose de su silla -Me alegra que hayas vuelto Sakura, como es obvio, Sasuke regresó a Konoha- Dijo cruzando sus brazos -Por ahora no formará parte del equipo 7 debido a su rango desde que desertó, no hará misiones que no sean más del D y C, y según con el informe que me entregaste, Mifune pidió tu ascenso de rango, así que a partir de hoy eres _Jõnin_ \- Decía su maestra con orgullo (NA: En la serie, durante la partida de Naruto en su entrenamiento, hicieron las pruebas, así que cambié los tornos aquí, no me maten).

\- Gracias sensei- Decía Sakura con una reverencia respetuosa pero con un pequeño nudo en la garganta al saber que su _amigo_ no estaría con ellos por un tiempo.

-Bien- Decía la princesa Tsunade mirándolos -Ya se pueden ir- Volteó a ver a la ventana mientras agregaba-Sakura, sánale el golpe a Sasuke, Shizune, manda a hacer otro escritorio- Finalizó.

La pareja salió de recinto con una reverencia, Sakura antes de salir le lanzó el pergamino que tenía el Sake a su maestra, ésta lo tomó en el aire y miró algo curiosa el objeto; éste desapareció dejando a su vista la botella de una marca claramente popular. Sonrió maternalmente, Sakura ha sido como su hija durante el tiempo que la entrenó y le fue algo doloroso aceptar su petición de entrenar en el País del Hierro.

-¡Shizune, tráeme vasos!- Alzó la voz mientras que la pelinegra asentía rápidamente y salió volada del despacho a cumplir las dos órdenes.


End file.
